Ash Sangria
Ash Sangria (サングリア.アッシュ, Sanguria Asshu "Lit"; Bleeding Ash Tree) otherwise known more commonly as the Red Eyes of Dark Blood (黒血の紅目 Kurochi no Kōme) for his exploits within the underworld and among the original . He is a member of Niflheim and part of its Winter Crows, acting as agents of Fuyuki in order to bring about their new world order. He is the adoptive brother of Nōbu. Appearance Ash bears the appearance of a young, melancholic man who of his early adult years. His most distinct features would be his illuminating green eyes, and the teal markings that run down his face, apparently inherited through the Blood Dragon Slayers. He has raven-black hair that frames his face and parts at his left, obscuring part of his eyes. Strangely, he has a unique head ornament made entirely out of a demon's bones, which he slayed several years ago. The bones have four layers to them and has a single bone protruding out, similar to a horn. He also possesses extremely pale skin, being an actual gray tone, causing many to be suspicious of his origins, though he makes no comment to this. Ash's attire is also quite strange, especially for his magic, and the amount of bloodshed he causes. He wears a completely white jacket with an elongated coattail, heightened collar, a black sash around his waist where he keeps his katana sheathed and a pair of white hakama underneath, along with a pair of white waraji and black tabi. Underneath his attire, he is noted to have heightened muscular tone, gained through his natural lean figure and excessive physical training throughout his entire life by various individuals. Strangely, Ash's disposition appears to rarely change, as well as his stature. Normally appearing very stoic, Ash's posture is also slightly slouched, but he counteracts this with his height. He has an aura of an unreadable individual, for keeping his hands in his pockets makes him appear lazy, yet his focused eyes would give away otherwise. In all regards, he is considered the most mysterious member of Tartaros, yet the most "sane" by far. Personality Ash Sangria was a man born to the embrace of Dragons. As an individual who inherited the duty of the Blood Dragon King (血竜の王, Chiryū no Ō), it is evident that Ash possesses an attitude towards life that is dutiful towards his own goals and uncaring of the trivialities that normal humans regularly engage in. The existence of Ash Sangria, now regarded as the Red Eyes of Dark Blood, is simply to ascend to a greater height than all Dragons, and by extension, Dragon Slayers to have ever existed. For what purpose? To preserve the dying legacy of the Dragons. As a consequence of this duty, Ash has been noted to possess a personality that may be succinctly described as "completely out of this world", for the ambitions he aims to fulfill require an inherent level of emotion, but also, nihilism; a strange equilibrium, if you will. When one encounters Ash Sangria, regardless of the situation they are placed in, they will always notice a man who is inherently antagonistic to everyone he encounters. This antagonism is constructed through the Dragon Slayer's mannerisms, which consist of politeness placed on a cutting edge. Or, in simplistic terms, a very sardonic form of respect for virtually everyone he encounters. While the reasons behind such an odd form of reception are a mystery to most people, Nōbu has noted that Ash is in a "constant state of evaluation", meaning that the Blood Dragon Slayer is constantly on the look out for individuals who can further his own goals. As a consequence of his evaluation, Ash proceeds to either give individuals respect, or simply choose to treat them without any respect whatsoever. When engaging the latter, it appears that Ash's demeanour doesn't change at all, besides the fact that he openly engages in insulting the other party and is noted for his somewhat aggressive nature in comparison to his stoic demeanour that he is noted for. Likewise, his condescending attitude is also made very evident, especially when engaging in conversation related to Niflheim or a topic of similar relevance to Ash. Contrastingly, if one has piqued his interest — or respect — Ash ensures to speak to them with a tone of praise. While he doesn't deviate away from his standard, evaluative, nature, he does appear to occasionally add in praise whenever he deems it fitting, causing even remarkably powerful opponents to feel assured in his presence, ironic given their eventual demise. In terms of overall mannerisms, Ash is characterized by his use of honorifics whenever he addresses anybody. In particular, those who he is not acquainted with are referred to as "''-san''", whereas his superiors are often referred to as "''-sama." Despite not being the conversational type, Ash is very fluent with his words, as a consequence of his goals and can effortlessly extract information from individuals around him, particularly when raising the sensitive topic of Dragons and Dragon Slayers. While he personally admits that Nōbu does a better job, Ash is capable of doing so through completely natural means despite the length of the process, an indication to the man's adaptive abilities as well. However, as made evident by Ash's common demeanor, his preferred means of information-gathering is through intensive interrogation, a form of torture that he has developed quite precisely over his years as a Dragon Slayer and Dark Mage. One of Ash's signature traits is his utter disgust for and Dragon Slayers that do not descend from the line of the '''Blood Dragon King' (血竜の王, Chiryū no Ō). In fact, he willingly goes out of his way to ignore his normally pacifistic actions and fights with his full force whenever confronted with a Dragon or Dragon Slayer, despite the potential repercussions fighting the former has on his life. On many occasions, in fact, the Winter Crows are forced to intervene in confrontations Ash willingly gets himself into, something which causes Fuyuki to worry about the Dragon Slayer quite often, despite the significant level of power that he possesses. In truth, Ash's nature towards other Dragons and Dragon Slayers is a result of his ancestry; the Blood Dragon King was always scoffed as the weakest of the various elemental Dragons, which, when combined with Ash's already wrathful personality, caused him to visibly express his disdain for others of his kind, despite these individuals having done no wrong. Relationships History Weeping Blood Spreading One's Wings Soaring Legacy Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = *'Blood Bound Rebellion': A strange man, with strange powers, by the name of Rei Mokuzai requests the audience of Ash. Upon their meeting, it is revealed Rei intends to use Ash for the purposes of an elaborate seal that will forever bind him to an unexplained force. Ash, with his goals at stake, goes against the wishes of the man, leading to a battle that might change one of their fates forever... *'Banquet of Kings': His power infamous across the lands, the Blood Dragon King's protege undoubtedly has several seeking to defeat him in order to prove their own strength, as some would do in organized matches. One of these men, by the name of Genghis Breningoch, had caught rumors whispered in the wind about Ash's prowess and sought him out, leading to an unexpected turn of events that, after alerting the Magic Council, forced another participant known as Damon D. Draco, a man with the power to be King into the fray of two well-established Kings in their own right. Here, in a completely unexpected confrontation, lies their own contest: the Banquet of Kings. |-| Equipment Rokushin Kenzoku (六親眷属, Literally meaning "One's Kith and Kin"): Rokushin Kenzoku is a blade that is forged and handed down by each successor of the Blood Dragon King's legacy. In particular, the blade is uniquely forged out of the blood from each previous Dragon in the legacy, coated by the iron that it contains, which is of an extremely high concentration. The blade, however, was not directly forged by Dragons. Rather, it was forged by a man who aimed to kill a Dragon, and it was one of the few blades to be capable of harming a Dragon; in this case, a Blood Dragon King. Following this revelation, the Blood Dragon King endeavored to continue his legacy instead of having it perished by the humans. Consequently, the first Blood Dragon King had passed his powers to the human, the blood of which appeared to be absorbed into the blade, which had since been passed down across the lineage of Blood Dragon Slayers. Rokushin Kenzoku is a blade that appears rather simple despite its tremendous legacy and power. The hilt of the blade was once a pristine green, according to old records, however it had since turned red upon the integration of blood into the weapon. The red hilt's impact on an onlooker is then magnified by the guard of the blade, which is a similar color but noted to be in a tear shape. According to an older Blood Dragon, it was a tribute to all the tears shed by the humans who died in the civil war hundreds of years prior. The blade itself appears to be an ordinary, almost dull silver, an indication to the solemn legacy of the blade. However, to contradict the blade's bloody nature, it is kept concealed in a sheath of an almost turquoise shade, astonishing opponents when they see the visage of the blade in its true form. The functionality of the Rokushin Kenzoku was, initially, to slice through Dragons and kill them. Ever since the integration of Dragon blood, this purpose has since been magnified. The overall cutting power of the blade is tremendous, being able to bat away assaults based in magical energy and even strong physical substances with very little effort from Ash. When making contact with human skin, it is virtually impossible for any defense other than steel to repel it, leaving most unskilled combatants with their limbs lopped off with no resistance at all. In addition to this, due to being composed of the blood of previous Dragons, Ash is in fact able to absorb some of it to empower himself. Although, the more he does so, the weaker that the blade becomes overall, hence why he rarely resorts to this. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities : *'Clotting Fist Method' (凝固拳法, Gyōko Kenpō): : Immense Speed: Beyond any of his physical attributes, Ash is mostly known for his flawless speed. Due to his training as a Dragon Slayer, it is undeniable that, among the various physical attributes that he has trained with, his speed is at the forefront of his abilities. Ash's raw speed is noted to be far above that of average humans due to the level of physical conditioning he has had to go through. He manages to move a considerable amount of distance within a single leap, causing his entire body to briefly shimmer as he returns to a single location. Despite falling short of individuals who utilize speed-enhancement magic in order to increase their base speed, it is undeniable that Ash manages to overwhelm most combatants through his base speed alone, pushing them to their limits as he makes use of his maneuverability to place himself accurately in battle or evade high-speed assaults that most mages would be forced to take head-on. Besides his tremendous maneuverability, Ash also displays the ability to utilize his other limbs at very high speed, as evident in his martial prowess. He can make use of powerful kicks, arm thrusts and even sword strikes while leaving a blur behind. However, his most notorious use of his high speed lies in the rapidness of his mobility. Even when injured or placed in a certain position, Ash manages to rapidly change direction without any sort of interruption to his flow, overwhelming his enemy with the sheer number of directions he may attack from, especially when he's using his sword or long-ranged spells, striking multiple times within a second to entirely eradicate any opposition he may be facing. Enhanced Strength and Durability: As expected of a Dragon Slayer, Ash possesses a quantity of strength that lies far above the average human or mage. While not superhuman by any means, he has shown the ability to cripple his enemies with only a few strikes, leaving visible scars from simple karate chops, for example. When enhanced through his magical power, his hands possess the power to clash with blades with no damage to themselves and, to some extent, can overpower blades with standard properties after a considerable period of time. Given that he can deal so much damage, Ash can appropriately take a similar amount of damage with no real concern to his wellbeing. Furthermore, given that he possesses magic that enables him to wrest control over his own blood flow, it is very difficult to deal life-threatening injuries to one such as Ash. Heightened Reflexes: Keen Intellect: *'Heightened Magical Knowledge': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Magical Abilities : *'Monstrous Magical Aura': Skilled Sensor: Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (血の滅竜魔法 Chi no Metsuryū Mahō) is an intriguing magic, for though it is a Dragon Slayer Magic, it is far more deadly in comparison to the other magics, and fills a wide variety of roles thanks to its element. By controlling within the body or outside of it, Ash is capable of fully using his influence over the element to control both , and has the capability of controlling the process of through his magic. Whilst Red blood cells allow him to activate certain parts of the body, or provide him extra strength, White blood cells are used to combat infection and poison, whilst his ability to control the coagulation of his blood allows him to possibly harden his skin and limit his blood flow to a minimum when injuries have been received. It is for this, Blood Dragon Slayer exists in not only damage, but in empowering the user through completely natural means. Considering this is a magic, Eternano is also involved in the process, and Blood Dragon Slayers are capable of employing the two to increase blood flow within the body, change its malleability and even regulate the proportion of White to Red blood cells. Strangely enough, upon activation of the magic, his eyes turn a deep red color, though this could easily be because of blood flow to the entire body, including his eyes, changing their natural light reflection and absorption. Blood Dragon Slayer also possesses numerous other uses, and is not limited to simple use like traditional Blood Magic. By letting blood leak out of himself, or using the blood present within a battle, Ash is fully capable of solidifying his blood and employing it as a means to create weaponry with strict ease, the density of such weaponry being quite high considered it is coated with a layer of Eternano. Furthermore, he is capable of using larger amounts of blood for techniques such as Blood Dragon's Roar, and others. However, due to the physiology of any Blood Dragon Slayer being progressively similar to a Dragon, they are capable of feats traditional humans are incapable of processing. First of all, an experienced Blood Dragon Slayer, on the level of Ash per-say, would be capable of converting any form of magic into raw magical blood for his own use, being capable of manipulating the air in order to create blood for his techniques, whilst also tugging on the blood within another's body to control their movements and manipulate their bodily strengths. Regardless of the truly tremendous usage of this magic, there lies equal weaknesses. Blood is the source of an individual's energy once they become a full-fledged Blood Dragon Slayer. Even Eternano is capable of only briefly satiating their demand for Blood, and thus they are compared to occasionally. However, the most painful demand of this style is its Forbidden spell. Upon accepting the commitment to become a Blood Dragon Slayer, the teacher will impart their entire magical essence unto the next Blood Dragon Slayer, giving them only seven years to become the Blood Dragon and pass on their teachings to the next Blood Dragon Slayer. It is this way that the Blood Dragons have been able to survive eon after eon, regardless of and 's interference. Basic Spells *'Blood Dragon's Roar' (血竜の咆哮 Chiryū no Hōkō) one of a Dragon Slayer's most powerful spells in their vast arsenal. A sign of mastery by a Dragon Slayer is the ability to invoke this spell, and it is one of the first to be taught to the young human by his Dragon parent. As a master of the Dragon Slayer Arts, Ash is capable of utilizing this spell to maximum effect with minimum drain on both his magical and blood reserves. At his stomach, an infusion of his own blood with the Eternano particles travelling through his nervous system occurs. Such an infusion causes the blood itself to rapidly multiply in its quantity, until eventually his body is incapable of holding it any longer. At this moment, his body expels it out of his mouth as an instinctive reaction, with his own guidance strengthening the force of expulsion significantly. Upon being released from his mouth, it forms as a large torrent of blood of a significant radius. Because of the properties of blood, it impacts as a liquid would, but thanks to interference from Ash, solidifies just before attacking the enemy, causing blades of blood to cause significant injury to his enemies, adding to the spell's overall raw power. *'Blood Dragon's Clenched Fist' (血竜の握り拳 Chiryū no Nigirikobushi) an extremely dangerous spell, and one that takes the advantages of a Blood Dragon Slayer to its optimum level. Yet it is still considered a basic spell because of the lack of consequences towards the user, that being Ash himself. A spell that requires exceptional concentration and precision by Ash himself. Through the influence of his Dragon Slayer magic, Ash is able to cause a magical resonance with another individual's blood and his own body, or rather, magical energy. Upon clenching his fist, he in fact is condensing the synchronized Eternano particles into his hand. This then causes the blood of the enemy's abdomen to implode with such force and speed, that outward it appears as if an explosion was caused. But because of the time this takes, it works best as an ambush spell rather than anything else, unless he is partnered with somebody else. *'Blood Dragon's Claw' (血竜の爪, Chiryū no Tsume): One of the simplest spells in Ash's arsenal, and the one closest to a traditional depiction of a Dragon Slayer. Blood Dragon's Claw involves Ash collecting blood near his nails and subsequently magnifying their impact with his own magic. This allows it to function as a close-ranged slashing attack that is capable of grievous wounds onto an enemy, or alternatively it can be used as a powerful mid-ranged attack that involves several red energy slashes with great cutting power. Due to his mastery over his magic, Ash has also shown the ability to casually use this spell with his feet and can even employ his sword to increase the range and cutting power of the spell, making it one of his most practical spells despite the lack of power that it might have in comparison to others. *'Blood Dragon's Tooth' (血竜の歯 Chiryūnoba) is one of the more offensive spells of the Blood Dragon Slayer arsenal, and one of Ash's particular favorites. Concentrating the entirety of the flow of his magical power to his arm, he materializes it in a gaseous-like state on his palm. From herein, he channels and refines it to become a solid-like state, with a shape similar to that of a javelin of sorts. It shimmers with a light blue aura, the natural color of Eternano particles within the body. From herein, his blood seeps into the creation of this spell, causing the said javelin to take upon a deep red color. The said weapon is capable of extreme durability, as well as offensive power. What is notable about the weapon is that it is also capable of extending itself beyond the normal javelin. He has shown to be quite flexible in its use, adjusting its base components to attach different extensions onto the weapon, such as spikes, projectiles, knives and other intricate attachments designed to eliminate his enemies. Because of the ease in their construction, Ash is capable of creating several of these spears in rapid succession, allowing for both close-ranged and long-ranged combat. *'Blood Dragon's Shedding' (血竜の脱皮 Chiryū no Dappa) is one of the supportive spells of the Blood Dragon Slayer. Unlike the majority of his offensive spells, Blood Dragon's Shedding is one of his more sacrificial spells in terms of blood loss. Because of the manner in which it is utilized, Ash makes sure only to use this spell to rejuvenate himself after a battle has been completed, as it does cause a substantial amount of magical power and blood to utilize. The spell seems to wash away all injuries by separating the initial layer of skin that has been damaged from the layers beneath it, eventually entirely replacing any and all superficial injuries within a manner of seconds. Though it should be noted that this process doesn't heal more serious injuries, and that he must use other methods to rejuvenate from them quicklier. spells using Blood Dragon's Clotting.]] *'Blood Dragon's Clotting' (血竜の凝固 Chiryū no Gyōko) another supportive spell which helps with Ash's overall power as a Dragon Slayer. This particular spell allows Ash to solidify his own blood at a certain portion of his own body. This solidification allows him to protect himself from particularly strong attacks with much greater ease, allowing for an enhanced level of durability that wouldn't be possible for normal humans. It is shown that through this level of durability, he is able to swat off even powerful physical attacks with the least amount of effort. At its full level of power, the spell has shown to be capable of blocking a vast amount of 's destructive Darkness Magic with very little difficulty, other than a slight charring of his clothing. It appears that another manner in which he can use this spell is to directly empower his veins and arteries with an enhanced flow of blood. This, rather than clotting the blood, is increasing its flow dramatically. Such a flow would be capable of causing a variety of benefits to the Dragon Slayer's body. In particular, his physical abilities are augmented exponentially, to the point where they aren't able to be caught up with unless one utilizes magical enhancing, such as High Speed Magic. Additionally; Ash also shows to possess enhanced sensory. By stimulating the blood supply in his brain and balancing it with the oxygen supply within it, whilst enhancing its flow with Eternano, Ash is capable of this with great ease. He enhanced all senses at a given time, making him a far more dangerous opponent. This spell is utilized to its full capabilities whenever Ash deems it necessary to ascend from his normal level of power without expending too much energy. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest arts of the Dragon Slayer, and the final ones taught to a young Dragon Slayer in training. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, he uses them extremely sparingly. What appears to be prominent about the secret techniques of the Blood Dragon Slayer are the coloration of the blood within these techniques, which has transformed into a black color as opposed to red. *'Dracula's Armory: Black Blood' (ドラキュラの造兵廠:黒血 Dorakyura no Zōheishō: Kurochi) is the true secret art of the Blood Dragon Slayer, with each consecutive technique being one of Ash's own adaptations of the technique. Upon activation of this technique, Ash's entire body radiates with a black magical power, as it is tainted with a further transformation into a Dragon. For this reason; Ash prefers to not use these techniques unless absolutely necessary. The Black Blood formed by this technique flows constantly throughout his body as long as the technique is active, exponentially enhancing his base physical abilities to a point higher than Blood Dragon's Clotting. Additionally; this black blood, when manipulated by Ash, is much more powerful and malleable than its standard counterpart. However; the only drawback, and the most major one of all, is the lack of black blood he has compared to the abundance of blood he possesses in his base state. Because it is all from his own body and nowhere else, foreign blood takes a longer amount of time to corrupt with his own aura, and thus he must use the techniques of this form sparingly, in fear of loss of all blood. :*'Dracula's Armory: Mantle of the Bat' (蝙蝠の外套 Kōmori no Gaitō): The first of two spells that fall under the category of Dracula's Armory. The Mantle of the Bat is activated through Ash placing his hand on his chest, at the area just beside the heart. Through a process that looks similar to ripping out the flesh of this area, Ash releases an enormous quantity of black blood which travels down and across the entirety of his body. In a few moments, this blood materializes into bat-like wings that protrude from his shoulder blades, replace his eye makeup, cause a stream of black blood to flow down his chest, cover his arms in gauntlet-like apparitions, as well as replace his lower body in a similar way. The Mantle of the Bat has a simple purpose; acting as a mantle. It reinforces all of Ash's base capabilities by ten-fold, allowing him to freely act in any manner he wants with his own martial arts prowess. Within this form, he is provided a number of enhancements to his overall combat form that allows him to quite literally annihilate his opponents without a second thought. ::*'Enhanced Blood Dragon's Clotting': Due to the nature of the Dracula's Armory, Ash is allowed the ability to reinforce his ability to solidify his own blood. The density at which he demonstrates this is enough to allow thin extensions of his being - such as a tail - to be used as a potent close-ranged weapon. As well as this, his ability to inflict damage with even a single stroke is enhanced immensely, destroying his opponent's defenses with nothing more than a casual motion. For this reason, Ash is required to conserve his strength when reinforcing the potency of his blood, therefore ensuring that the surrounding environment isn't shattered as a result of it. Also, this leads to him being able to endure titanic assaults without any visible defensive stance; only the strongest of impacts would be able to shift his position, let alone truly damage him. :*'Dracula's Armory: Screaming Pulse' (喚く脈 Wameku Myaku): Screaming Pulse is an advancement of the standard roar technique that exists for all Dragon Slayers. A technique that encompasses everything that is destruction; it is Ash's most powerful, and most frightening technique. Collecting every portion of the Dracula's Armory to a focal point, the Blood Dragon Slayer in question will focus it towards a single point. This point is most evidently his right index finger, which is heavily clotted as well in order to handle the strain that occurs on the finger. Removing all the former armor he used to wear with his Dracula's Armory, the Screaming Pulse is converted into a powerful blast of magical energy. Interlaced with blood, it takes the form of a powerful wave of black energy which causes enormous destruction wherever it goes, on a molecular level. This is due to the nature of the blood within this blast, which is composed of extremely small blades which pierce through the skin at a rate enough to decompose any substance it comes into contact with. However, like all of his secret arts, this is extremely damaging to his reserves, and immediately causes him to enter a state akin to hibernation. Dragon Force .]] Dragon Force (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): *'Enhanced Magical Power': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Strength': *'Flight': Stats To the left are Ash's stats. These statistics are an estimate of Ash's abilities at their base level, and do not match up with his full potential after employing specific techniques or power-ups. They are separated into: Offense, Defense, Speed, Intelligence and his unique attribute, Mercilessness. Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Ash's appearance is based off Ulquiorra Cifer from the popular Shōnen JUMP series, BLEACH. *Within the author's works, Ash is the only existing Blood Dragon Slayer, because of the unique circumstances in which the title is passed down, which shall be explained in his history section. *Thanks goes to fellow admin, Darkrai, for the coloring of Ulquiorra's eyes within his "Red Eye of Dark Blood" picture. *Ash was designed as a means to showcase the author's theories on some Dragon Slayer Magics and disastrous consequence. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Winter Crows Category:Niflheim